


A Coincidental Mishap

by robotkeychain



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotkeychain/pseuds/robotkeychain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjoo always finds a way to make a memorable first impression with everyone he meets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Coincidental Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me, transferring my works onto my ao3 account~  
> Originally posted August 18, 2015

For someone who wakes up on a stranger's couch, the aforementioned stranger sitting on the other side of the couch, watching cartoons with a bowl of cereal in his hands, Sungjoo is surprisingly calm. Calm and collected and cool. Cool as a cucumber.

The stranger doesn't seem to think that Sungjoo is cool and calm and cucumber-like, especially when he covers Sungjoo's mouth with his hand and- _wow,_ this guy's eyes are really nice up close. Sungjoo suddenly finds himself lying on the floor and he also may or may not have kicked the guy in the knee. The grimace on the stranger's face _almost_ makes Sungjoo feel bad until everything starts to catch up with him and _hey, why is there a stranger in my apartment am I getting robbed that's not fair-_

"I just moved in!" Sungjoo whines as the other pulls away, giving Sungjoo a confused look. Maybe he whines. Sungjoo isn't actually sure how much of that came out coherently.

"Oh, um... That's great? I'm- I'm Yixuan, by the way," and wow, his guy's voice is deep. "You kind of crashed in my apartment by accident? You were drunk and sleepy so I just let you sleep here. And I did have the door unlocked though, which was my fault..."

Yixuan pauses as Sungjoo curls in on himself. "Are you okay?"

Sungjoo shakes his head and Yixuan leans closer. "Bathroom? Hungry? Should I drive you back to your place?"

"Bathroom," Sungjoo croaks, and he rushes to the door Yixuan points to. Sungjoo proceeds to throw up in Yixuan's toilet, the embarrassment of the situation finally getting to him as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He walks back into the living room after washing out his mouth and splashing cold water onto his face. Yixuan sits on a stool near his counter, the bowl of cereal back in his hands.

"Would you like to eat something? Or maybe some painkillers? I think I've still got some..." Yixuan glances over Sungjoo's shoulder to the bathroom.

"No, you've been more than enough help. Just one question, though; what did I do?"

"Well, you walked in here around midnight, and I only heard you because you fell flat on your face the moment you stepped inside." Sungjoo winces and Yixuan nods. "I helped you onto my couch and woke up to you still sleeping on my couch so I decided to let you sleep and I made breakfast and turned on the television. You woke up and fell off of the couch and started screaming so I had to cover your mouth before the neighbors called the cops. Sorry about that, by the way."

Sungjoo covers his face in embarrassment. "This is terrible. How could I enter the wrong apartment?"

"I can help you to your actual apartment?" Yixuan offers as he places his bowl in the sink.

"First I need to know where I am..." Sungjoo peeks his head out of the door, glancing around. He freezes when the door across the hall opens, an old lady emerging.

"Ah, Sungjoo! How has your moving been? Are you all situated? I see you've met Yixuan already."

"Mrs. Lee? What-"

"Mrs. Lee!" Yixuan says, pushing the door open wider and stepping through. "How has your morning been?"

"Oh, it's been wonderful! I'm going to go on my morning walk right now." She looks over Yixuan's shoulder to Sungjoo. "This young man is very sweet and courteous. You should ask him out."

Yixuan sputters as Sungjoo's eyes widen.

"She's kidding," Yixuan hurriedly says when she steps into the elevator. He quickly changes the topic. "How does she know you?"

"She's the first person I met when I moved into my new apartment. That means I live-" Sungjoo steps into the hallway and turns to the right, walking up to a door with 4C on it. "-right here."

Sungjoo pulls out his keys and inserts it into the keyhole, his face reddening when the lock clicks. "I guess we're next door neighbors."

"Oh. Uh, have a good morning then." Yixuan says hesitantly, slowly stepping back into his apartment. Sungjoo waves weakly and quickly slams his door.

Sungjoo slides down his front door, covering his face with his hands. He groans in embarrassment and sinks even further to the ground when he reads the text message Wenhan sent him.

_Don't forget your blind date today!_

Sungjoo spends most of the day wallowing in self-pity, embarrassed beyond belief at his drunken antics. When the hour hand on his clock ticks dangerously close to the six, Sungjoo drags himself to the bathroom, freshening up. He pulls on a dark navy button down and black jeans. Sungjoo ties the bright pink bow tie around his neck, the item that will allow his blind date to know who he is.

Sungjoo attempts to style his hair and gives up after several minutes. He glances at his watch and curses, rushing out of the apartment.

The restaurant is several blocks away, several blocks that Sungjoo runs. He is actually thankful that Wenhan used to wake him up at an ungodly hour and force him to run around the track around the nearby park, now able to reach the restaurant without looking like a complete mess.

Sungjoo straightens his shirt as he enters through the doors. A hostess steps up, greeting him with a smile.

"May I help you?"

"I have reservations for Wenhan Li, party of two. I think my date is here already."

"Ah, right. Follow me, please." She shows him to a table where his date is already sitting, his back to Sungjoo. The hostess bows to him before stepping away.

"I am really sorry," Sungjoo starts, taking a seat across his date. He freezes, however, once he gets a look at him.

"Yixuan?" Sungjoo says with mild disbelief.

"Oh!" Yixuan smiles and Sungjoo absolutely cannot believe his luck. "Hi, um- I never got your name before."

"Sungjoo." He eyes the other's pastel pink shirt. "So you're my date?"

"Most likely. Pink bow tie?" Yixuan gestures to the garment. Sungjoo nods, adjusting it around his neck.

"I just want to apologize for today, crashing in your apartment and arriving late and all." Sungjoo quickly blurts out.

Yixuan just dismisses his apology, saying, "It's fine, really. We live right next to each other and you're here now, aren't you? Let's just forget about it."

The dinner is surprisingly not awkward and Sungjoo survives the night without making a complete fool of himself. Sungjoo pays for dinner as apology, taking the bill before Yixuan can grab it.

"Can I walk you home?" Sungjoo teases and Yixuan rolls his eyes, grinning as they exit the restaurant.

The night air is cool, a light breeze waving over the pair as they walk side by side back to their apartment. They have mindless chatter, laughing loudly into the relatively silent night.

Sungjoo feels like he's about to combust from the amount of times their fingers brush against each other, craving for more contact. Yixuan grabs his hand halfway through Sungjoo telling a childhood story and his mind blanks for a moment, a strangled yelp coming out instead. Yixuan turns to Sungjoo, leaning in close as he examines the younger's face, asking if anything is wrong. Sungjoo vigorously shakes his head and hopes the light from the moon isn't bright enough to show his reddened cheeks.

They reach Yixuan's apartment door first and Sungjoo is reluctant to let go of the other's hand.

"I had a great night, Sungjoo," Yixuan smiles and Sungjoo's heart beats a little faster.

"Me too."

"Well," Yixuan gestures behind him, "this is my stop. I'll see you later?"

" _Yes._ " Sungjoo answers too quickly and he clears his throat. "I mean, yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"I guess this is goodnight."

"Right," Sungjoo replies, a beat too late. He lets go of Yixuan's hand, rubbing the back of his neck. "Goodnight."

Yixuan waves, smiling, entering his apartment and shutting the door with a small click. Sungjoo bites his lip, suppressing a grin as he enters his apartment. He steps into his bedroom, pulling off his bow tie, before freezing. A thought strikes him and he rushes back into the hallway, knocking rapidly on Yixuan's door.

"Sungjoo?" Yixuan opens the door, his shirt half buttoned and untucked, his hair mussed. Sungjoo pointedly keeps his eyes on the elder's face.

"Have lunch with me tomorrow."

"I-" Yixuan's face falls. "I can't. I'll be busy then."

"Oh," and Sungjoo feels the sting of the rejection. He turns to leave but Yixuan's hand wraps around his bicep.

"I wasn't finished. We can get dinner together, maybe at somewhere less formal like the cafe nearby?"

"Yes. Okay. I would love that." Sungjoo had imagined he'd sweep Yixuan off his feet with his drama-like way to ask him out on another date, but this works too.

"I could use your number too," Yixuan starts, and Sungjoo finds the way the other's cheeks redden adorable, "so we can finalize the details of the date."

They exchange phone numbers and say goodnight once again, returning to their respective apartments.

Yixuan can't help but smile when he hears the loud "Yes!" on the other side of the wall.


End file.
